Christmas sonata
by Reibunriinta
Summary: Just a bunch of unrelated holiday one-shots for Eternal sonata. Very fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

"Whatch'ya doing?"

Frederic heard Salsa's question over the gentle sound of the piano keys he played half heartedly. "Just letting my thoughts wander I suppose." He stopped playing and turned to face the girl. Salsa seemed as chipper as ever, and she wore her iconic pirate hat of course as she never went anywhere without it.

She grinned and sat down next to him at the piano. She idly played a few keys before letting her hands drop at her sides. "Whatch'ya thinkin' about?"

"Emilia." Frederic breathed softly. "This used to be her favorite time of year." He frowned and gazed to the Christmas tree that sat in the corner of the room.

Salsa nodded. "It must be hard for you." She whispered, almost to herself. "I mean, I couldn't imagine what it'd be like if march died...I never tell her, but she really means a lot to me."

"perhaps you should." Frederic said sadly. "I am sure she would appreciate the sentiment, after all, I am sure she feels the same."

Salsa nodded pondering his words. "I think I will...nothing is set in stone after all..." She stood up and took on an apologetic look, waving her hands in front of her.

"Uuuuh...anyway come and have fun with the rest of us! Christmas isn't the time to mourn, it's the time to plaaay!" She grabbed Frederic's hand and led him into the kitchen where the others were laughing and having a good ol' time while Polka's mother made her famous hot chocolate and they reminisced on the adventures they had been through together.

Frederic smiled as he followed behind. He missed Paris and earth in general, and he had no doubt that he would never be able to return to his world, but as long as he could live in a world as colorful and cheerful as this one, things weren't looking so bad after all.

 _ **A/N Yay! Something actually cheerful! (Well, mostly anyway) This is my first time writing for this fandom, so sorry for any OOC-y-ness. I figured I could write some various Christmas one-shots for Eternal Sonata since I am so in love with this game. Anyway, merry Christmas. Love y'all -Reibun**_


	2. Chapter 2A Christmas miracle

_**A/N I usually put these at the end, but anyway this is a little pre-game one-shot. Enjoy.**_

Allegretto sat silently in the hideout hugging his knees in an attempt to fight the cold; he'd given Beat his blanket when he'd woken to see the boy shivering. He sighed as he watched Beat sleep, his chest and stomach rising and falling with every breath. He had a frown on his face, he was probably having nightmares again. He was still just a kid after all, and the hideout with all its clutter looked pretty frightening at night. Plus having to steal bread and learn to shoot rats to survive was probably stressing him out.

Allegretto sighed and ran his hands through his hands in frustration. _"It's not like I can do anything about it"_ his thoughts exclaimed. He sighed again and let his head rest in his hands. Beat deserved so much better than this; he deserved a proper Christmas with a proper family, in a house, and a Christmas tree and everything. Instead he was stuck in a cold hideout with Allegretto, who could hardly take care of himself let alone some helpless kid.

Allegretto tried to push this thought away to no avail. Instead he only grew more and more miserable as he thought of the tough winter that lie ahead of them, they were only one third of the way through winter after all. They had managed to stay healthy, but the sickness would come soon. All Allegretto wanted for Christmas was some assurance that they would survive. That would be in itself a miracle worth praying for. And pray was what Allegretto did; it was simple. "If there's a God up there let us live through the winter" was all he said, but he thought it would be enough.

As if in answer he heard the distinct sound of foot prints above the hideout. He jumped up and prepared to fight, half expecting a monster, half expecting the fearsome baker lady, though admittedly they amounted to the same amount of trouble.

There was a bump as though someone was setting something down and then there was a series of knocks. _Knock knock knock. Knock knock knock knock._ And then everything fell silent again.

After waiting a minute or two to be sure it was safe, Allegretto left their makeshift bedroom and made his way to the hideout's exit. With a sigh he climbed the ladder, the cold metal stinging his hands. Finally he reached the top and exited the hideout to see a little basket left in front of it.

Curiously he retrieved it and retreated back to the hideout. He then examined it more closely. The basket had a red ribbon tied in a simple little bow, and held two loaves of bread inside. There was also several bags of floral powder. He gently retrieved the note that was attached to the basket and began to read.

 _I'm sorry I couldn't give more, this was all I could afford. I hope this helps, also I included some floral powder in case you get sick. Merry Christmas -Polka (The flower girl from Tenuto)_

 _ **A/N I got this idea and though it would be cute. Maybe this is how Allegretto knew Polka's name...idk...anyway, happy holidays. Love y'all -Reibun**_


End file.
